Today's vehicles are often equipped with multiple rows of vehicle seats, such as in minivans and sport utility vehicles (SUVs). One example such multi-row seating in a minivan includes a first row of seats for a driver and a passenger, a second row of seats behind the first row, and a third row of seats behind the second row. Often, the second row of seats includes two individual outboard seats, such as bucket seats or captain's chairs, with a space therebetween to provide access to the third row of seating. Optionally, a removable center seat is positioned in the space between the second row outboard seats to provide a bench-like second row seating arrangement.
Such a removable center seat is typically required to be narrower than the outboard seats, and thus optional seat anchors for attaching a child seat are positioned on outboard lateral sides of the seat. As these anchors project outwardly from the lateral sides of the seat, there is a desire to cover the anchors when not in use, while also providing access when needed to attach a child seat, for example. Known arrangements for covering such anchors include utilizing a plastic recliner cover assembly that includes a separately removable plastic anchor cover that covers and hides the seat anchors when assembled to the recliner cover. Such arrangements can suffer from numerous drawbacks, including plastic retention arrangements for the removable anchor cover that present potential durability concerns with repeated use, as well as the need to separately store the anchor cover when removed from the recliner cover. Thus, while such conventional anchor cover arrangements for second row center seats work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.